


kaba

by soopanini (melodio)



Series: tagalog dialogue prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: Nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin at tumayo ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Jongin.





	kaba

**Author's Note:**

> base sa #10- Natatae ako. ^_^

**_From: Jong In_** 🥰

_Kuya Soo, may tanong lang ako. Importante lang. Pls reply asap._

 

Dis oras na ng gabi. at takang taka si Kyungsoo sa biglaang text na kanyang natanggap. Hindi niya talaga inaasahang makakatanggap siya nito.

 

Anong oras na ba? At kay Jongin pa talaga mismo nanggaling.

 

Kay Jongin.

 

Jongin Kim. Ang lalaking pinag-aalayan niya ng kanyang lihim na pagtingin.

 

Hindi niya pwedeng isiwalat ang tunay na damdamin. Kasi syempre, magkaibigan sila. Mahirap na at baka, masira niya ang kung ano mang magandang pinagsamahan nila. Kaya heto siya’t, nagmamahal nang patago sa kaibigan. At dahil, si Jongin ang nagtext ay dali-dali rin siyang sumagot sa text.

 

 ** _To: Jong In_** 🥰

_Yes, Ni? Ano ‘yon?_

 

Mga ilang minuto rin ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin sumagot sa kanya ang kaibigan. Alalang-alala siya sa kung ano mang tanong ang itatanong sa kanya. Hindi niya tuloy napigilan ang matinding kaba. Hindi lang basta bastang kaba kundi hinaluan pa ng masamang ihip ng hangin at nagbabadyang sama ng kanyang tiyan.

 

Ganito siya kalala kapag kinakabahan. Daig pa niya ang magde-defend ng thesis. At akala mo’y first time niya sa job interview dahil tumatayo ang balahibo niya’t lalong tumitindi ang paghilab ng kanyang tiyan.

 

“Sh-sshh*t… Natatae ako.” Bulong niya sa sarili.

 

Napahawak siya sa kanyang tiyan. Naramdaman niya ang biglaang tawag ng kalikasan dahil sa sobrang kaba na baka nalaman na rin ni Jongin ang sikretong pinakalilihim niya. Sikretong kailanman ay wala siyang lakas ng loob na isiwalat. Tanging kay Sehun niya lang kayang ibunyag. Si Sehun na kanilang matalik na kaibigan.

 

Sa panahong ito, maraming bagay at tanong ang biglang gumugulo sa isipan ni Kyungsoo. At dahil dito, mas tumindi ang masamang pangitain. Sa bawat segundong lumilipas, mukhang hindi lang masamang hangin ang kanyang maiilabas.

 

“T*ngina naman, Jongin. Mag-reply ka na. Shet. Baka alam niya na na gusto ko siya. T*ngina talaga nito ni Sehun kahit kailan. A-aA-aAray. Tyan kooo…” Napamura na lang si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kaba. Hindi na biro ang sakit ng tiyan na nararamdaman kaya agad siyang nagpunta sa banyo at matiwasay na umupo sa trono.

 

Kasabay naman nito’y ang biglaang pagtunog ng kanyang cellphone. Dahil may naka-set na alert tone si Kyungsoo para kay Jongin ay nalaman niya kaagad kung kanino ito nanggaling.

 

Hindi niya agad nababasa ang text dahil nasa kasagsagan pa siya nang paghahasik ng lagim. Mabuti naman at hindi siya masyadong nagkalat, awa ng diyos. Payapa niyang naibuhos ang galit mula sa kanyang bituka.

 

Pagkalinis niya’y hindi muna sya nagbuhos upang tignan ang itsura ng kasamaang dinulot ng kanyang kaba. Natatawa siyang makita ang isang pahabang hugis na animo’y hinulmang modeling clay. Bakit ba naman ugali niyang tignan ang ganitong mga klase ng bagay sa mundo? Napailing na lang siya sabay buhos sa inidoro hanggang sa lumubog ang katawa-tawang t*bol.

 

“Hayyyy Jongin… Kung alam mo lang…” Napabuntong hininga siya habang dinadampot ang kanyang cellphone upang basahin ang reply sa kanya ng kaibigan. Kabado at manginig nginig niya pa ring binuksan ang message.

 

 ** _From: Jong In_** 🥰

_Kuya Soo, tanong ko lang…_

 

 

 

“Anooo nga kasiiiii yuuun? Kinakabahan tuloy ako lalo!”

 

 

 

 ** _From: Jong In_** 🥰

_Free ka ba sa Saturday?_

 

 

 

 ** _To: Jong In_** 🥰

_Yes naman. Why???_

 

 

 

 ** _From: Jong In_** 🥰

 _Wala lang. Nood tayong sine._ 😅

 

 

 

At sa tagpo ring iyon, walang pagsidlan ang saya ni Kyungsoo. Napalitan tuloy ng kilig ang kabang nararamdaman niya. Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti at tumalon sa saya… Baka sakaling pagsapit ng Sabado, magkalakas-loob na siyang umamin kay Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> salamat muli sa pagbasa!!!!!


End file.
